


Miraculous

by codependentsoulmates



Series: Deaf!Sam verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Deaf!Sam, Gen, Non-Hunter Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codependentsoulmates/pseuds/codependentsoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches his boys interact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still terribly ignorant about deafness in babies.

Since Sam’s so young, living with him being deaf isn’t quite a hardship yet. It’s not like he’d be able to understand what they were saying even if he  _could_ hear anyway. The only real difficulty is the way John’s heart breaks when his boy’s eyes travel listlessly around the room, never really staying on anything because nothing really catches his attention. They can’t play the tv for him, or sing silly baby songs because he just can’t hear them. It hurts John to his core, seeing Sam sit or lay in his crib not being able to truly engage in anything. 

When Dean was six months old, they were almost afraid he’d snap his neck. Every new sound caused their son to turn around almost frantically, searching for its source. He’d turn his head to listen out for John’s whistling as he fixed a leak in the house somewhere, or to listen out for Mary singing while she cooked dinner. Any and every sound captured Dean’s attention, caused his green eyes to light up as his ears picked up some new weird noise.

But Sam doesn’t get that. Some cruel twist of fate caused his boy to be deaf. And John loves him deeply, but he can’t help but feel sorry for his boy.

That is, until he realizes that maybe Sam doesn’t need all that other stuff. Not right now.

He’s noticed Dean climbing into Sam’s crib when he thinks no one’s looking. Dean makes sure to climb up the rail Sam’s facing so as to not startle him. John’s noticed Sammy positively beam when Dean approaches his crib. He and Mary don’t get those kinds of smiles. They get little fleeting grins when they make funny faces at him, but they’ve never gotten the kind of smile that sticks and never goes away for a while. Sam seems to reserve them for Dean.

Sometimes, John hangs back by the doorway of Sam’s nursery, just to watch, and he’s amazed at what he sees every time. Once Dean is in the crib, Sam reaches his chubby little fists out to him, whining eagerly for his big brother to hold him. Dean would grin and gently take Sam into his arms, onto his lap, keep him there; press his nose to the little fluffy wisps of hair. And Sam… Sam would fist his fingers in Dean’s hair, bring his fist to his mouth and chew and Dean wouldn’t care. Not at all. He just laughs, tells him “hair’s not for eatin’, Sammy!”, even though he know Sam can’t hear him, but he wouldn’t try to stop him. 

Sometimes Dean would tell Sam all about his day at preschool. He’d press his lips to his little brother’s temple and breathe all about the painting he did, or the girl who tried to kiss him, or the boy he punched ‘cause he stole his crayons. And Sam would gurgle and coo, almost as if he  _hears_ every word Dean breathes into him, and that’s enough to make John want to break down and weep.

Most days, though, Dean reads to him. He’d take one of his ‘learn-to-read’ story books into the crib with him and read to Sam. He keeps Sam close, breathes the words into him in such an intimate way that has John wondering if his eldest is really only four. He spells the words out with his finger over the smooth skin of Sam’s tummy causing him to squirm and giggle and kick his chubby little legs. John calls Mary over to watch it with him and she sobs into his shoulder.

John realizes that maybe this is a gift. Maybe this is God, or Someone, showing him in his old age that miracles still do happen. Because every time Sam refuses to eat his pureed pees when John feeds him, but opens his mouth wide when Dean sits down, spoon poised in the air, John can’t help but think that this, his boys, his family, is nothing short of miraculous. 


End file.
